Moments in our lives
by s-burnam
Summary: Just little drabbles. Most will be P/O. T for safety.
1. Claire de lune?

A/N: First Fringe Fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own fringe.

* * *

Peter always had a fondness for classics. In face he was quite partial to playing them when alone in the lab as he was now.  
His fingers drifted over the black and white keys in fluid motion. Never fully pausing as he played the piece through.  
Times like these let Peter enjoy the range of his talent.  
When all was right with the world. No monsters lurking in shadows, No deadly virus to cure, No crazed terrorist group to find and most of all No Dr Frankenstein father to deal with..  
Just him, the piano and the sound of august rain against the labs windows.

Peace and Quiet.

It lets him reflect on his life. Why he stayed. Why he continues to put himself through the torture that is being Walters guardian.  
Most of all it lets him vent his feelings though it would take a while for him to admit having any worth venting.

Frustration, Anger, Confusion, Curiosity, Suspition...Affection.

Half way through his melody Peter realises he is no longer alone. He notices her presence but does not show he does. His eyes remain on the keys in front of him.  
He wonders if only for a moment what she is doing there before his thoughts are once again caught up by his earlier pondering.  
Her footsteps are quiet as she wanders towards the piano.  
Peter smirks as he sees her shoes from the corner of his eye and once again his thoughts are drawn to her.

Their relationship had always been hard to classify. They were much more than partners yet the tension between the two barely let them be friends.  
But then there were moments like this where they simply enjoyed each others company and names and positions went out the window.

As Peter neared the end of the melody he felt someone sit beside him. A rather wet somebody.  
The final note echoed through the lab and Peter turned to his rain soaked guest with a smile.

"Clair de lune?" The blonde spoke before he could.

"You know your piano." Peter grinned.

The blond smiled in return and looked at the piano.  
"Play another..."

His hand were once again at the keys.  
"As you wish."

* * *

Review :)


	2. If you're not part of the cure

_...then you are part of the problem_

A/N: Now this one came from a RolePlay I was involved in because I like the idea of Peter not being such a good guy. :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe.

* * *

Three days. It had been three days since she had received that damn note and she hadn't slept a night since. Then again who would when you receive a threat written in blood. Especially if the note hold four finger prints all of which belong to the people around you who you trust and care about.  
Paranoia of not knowing who sent the note and the lack sleep made Olivia jumpy and short tempered. She had already snapped at Walter when he asked kindly if she would go get some food for Gene and almost hit Astrid when she startled her.  
Olivia was sick of not knowing who to trust. She was sick of lying in bed at night not being able to sleep because someone was out to get her. She needed release.  
That's why she was stood at 3 am outside the Bishops hotel room knocking softly. When the door opened and a shirtless and bleary eyed Peter answered it was only a matted of moments before she started what she came to do.  
Olivia had barely made eye contact with Peter before reaching up and pulling him into a kiss.  
The shock of Olivia kissing him made Peter more alert and he pulled away.

"'Livi-"

"Don't."  
She cut him off.  
"Don't say anything."

Olivia kissed him again and Peter led her into the room closing the door after her. He was silent for the rest off the night though he couldn't help but thank god over and over again in his head for having Walter decide sleeping in the bathroom was a good idea.

***  
The air was hot and thick with the sweat that radiated from the two figures tangled in the rumpled sheets. The only noise was the heavy breathing of the two which was slowly calming down.  
Olivia lay completely still staring at the wall opposite her. She thought this would help her sleep but it just made her heart ache. She cared about Peter but as the case was coming together something had become more and more clear to her.  
Olivia tensed when she felt Peters hand rest of her hip and trace invisible circles with his thumb. His hand traveled up to her waist then across to rest on the expanse of her stomach.

He shifted and soon she could feel his breath on her shoulder. Olivia shivered, she could almost see the smirk on his lips.  
Using the hand that was resting on her stomach Peter pulled Olivia backward so she was leaning against his chest.  
She gasped when he began to kiss his way up her neck. Pausing when he reached her ear he gently placed his lips there and spoke in a soft voice.

"Do you trust me?"

The seriousness of the question made the air around the two tense. Olivia turned her head slightly so she could see Peter out of the corner of her eye.  
"No."

Smirking he kissed her and when he pulled back Peter moved some hair out of Olivia face.

"Good because you shouldn't."  
There was a change in his voice. It sounded rough and sinister.

She turned away from him and sat up throwing her legs over the side of the bed at the same time.  
"I know."  
The sadness was evident in her voice as Olivia spoke before she dressed quickly and left the hotel room without another word.

***  
Sometime later she lay in her own bed slowly drifting to sleep. She smelt like sex, Peter and lies. The three scents worked together to lull the distressed agent to sleep so that when morning came she would have the energy to look Peter Bishop in the eyes and tell him she knew he was guilty.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that :) Tell me what you think about it.


End file.
